Alternate Reality
by Greyhawk750
Summary: Chandler Bing's life as he knew it, will never be the same
1. Chapter 1

**Alternate Reality**

Chandler returned home from work and just sat in the driveway fiddling with the radio dial, but his mind was hardly on the music. He was killing time and stalling, not wanting to go inside and face his wife and best friend. 'I'm the husband, I'm the one who is supposed to be able to provide for his family', he thought to himself. He paused to reach under the seat and pull out a pack of cigarettes he hid, and opened the package and yanked one out.

He told Monica and everybody else that he quit smoking, but in reality he just learned how to hide it better. He always kept a package of breath mints on him, to cover up the smell as well as a can of deodorant. He was off in his own little world and didn't even see Erica skipping over to the car, knocking on the door. 'Hi daddy', she greeted with a peck on the cheek. He quickly tried to hide the cigarette and said 'How are you doing, pumpkin'.

'Daddy, are you smoking', she asked, pointing to the ash try. Chandler smiled sheepishly and said 'Daddy just took one little puff...let's not tell Mommy about that, ok'. She giggled and said 'Ok, daddy' and skipped into the house, whistling a happy tune. He watched as his 6 year old daughter was inside and closed the door, before opening the ash try and retrieving his cigarette. He closed his eyes, wondering how to explain to his best friend and wife, that he lost his job. 

He was jolted to his senses by insistent banging on the door, and saw Monica standing outside, with Erica and Jack right next to her. 'You look mad... are you mad, sweetie'. Monica didn't answer and just mumbled 'Mmm-Hmm', forcing a smile. Chandler replied 'On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad are you' as he stepped out of the car. Monica yanked the cigarette from his hand, threw it on the ground and said '15'. She instructed the kids to go inside and do their homework as Jack chuckled to his sister and said 'Man, dad's gonna get it'

Monica waited until the kids were back inside, and saw Jack peek his head out of the window and Monica said 'Homework...now', as he closed the window. She turned to Chandler and said 'So, Old Smoky do I need to remind you that children live here'? She saw the look in Chandler's eyes and knew something was wrong and immediately softened her tone and said 'Chandler, what is it'. Chandler turned away, as Monica walked around to face him and said 'Whatever it is, we'll get thru it, together'.

He sighed and knew there was no way he could keep it from her and simply said 'I...I was fired, today'. Monica smiled and said 'Oh honey, is that all'. Chandler looked at her and said 'What do you mean 'Is that all'. I just lost my job'. Monica asked what happened and Chandler said he failed to impress a new client, and lost a multi-million dollar account. 'I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make light of this. But it's just a job... you can find another one, and in the mean time I can work some extra hours'.

He knew she was only trying to make him feel better, but in reality it made him feel worse. 'I'm the husband. I'm the one who is supposed to be supporting you, not the other way around'. Monica smiled and said 'But we're a team. We're in this thing together and there is no law that says you can't have any help'. Chandler smiled, knowing she was right but would never admit it. He simply kissed her, thanking her for the words of support and opened the door to his car to get in.

'Where are you going, you just got home', she asked and Chandler said he was going to pick up some ice cream for the family, and would be back in a few minutes. Monica waited until he backed out of the driveway, before going inside and helping Jack with his math homework. 

Chandler just rounded the corner, on his was to the store when he lost control, and ran head-first into a truck. He had a blinding head-ache and it even hurt to think, and tried as he might, he could not fight the wave of darkness that was covering him.

He heard a voice say 'I think he's coming around, Ms. Bing' as Chandler willed himself to open his eyes, as he felt somebody gently caress his cheek and tenderly kiss him. He opened his eyes, to see Rachel standing by his bed and said 'Oh thank God, I thought we lost you'. Chandler groggily tried to shake the cobwebs out of his head and said 'Where's Monica at'. Rachel looked at him funny and said 'Baby, she's at home with Richard, but they both send their love'.

'Monica...Richard? Whe...what', he stammered as Rachel sat down next to Chandler and said 'Honey, you don't remember? They were married. You remember, right? You were one of the ushers'. Chandler still in shock and dis-belief asked when they were married and Rachel said 'Seven years ago', clearly surprised he did not remember. Chandler shook his head and said 'No, that can't be right. Mon... Monica and I are married'.

Rachel stood up, with a tear in her eye and said 'What are you talking about Chandler? You're not married to Monica, as as far I can recall you never were. Sweetie, I'm your wife' She turned to the doctor clearly distressed and asked why Chandler couldn't remember anything and the doctor said Chandler had a pretty good head-trauma and could possibly have his memories jumbled. She looked at Chandler and said 'Will he ever be able to get his memory back'. 

'Every case is different Mrs. Bing some people get it back right away. Some people take longer, and some people...well, some people may never get their full memory back'. He said he was going to keep Chandler in the hospital for a few more days, and left them alone. 'Ross. Where is Ross', Chandler asked and Rachel tried to choke back tears as she was having to explain Chandler's life to him, and said that he and Emily were married and live one apartment over from them.

'What, but what about when Ross said your name at the alter, when they got married'. Rachel took Chandler's hand and said 'Oh poor baby, you must have really took a hard bump. And Ross never said my name at the alter'. Chandler was adamant that he did, and he was there, causing a rift between Ross and Rachel. Rachel said there was no rift, and in fact she and Emily were best friends. Chandler laid back down, trying to get everything to sink in.

'Joey...could you please call him for me'. Rachel said Chandler and Joey haven't spoken in years, and Joey left after he found out about Chandler and Kathy, saying he couldn't be a roommate with somebody who would betray his friendship, and nobody has heard from him since.

'No, none of this makes any sense', he said as Rachel leaned over and said 'I know it seems like that to you, right now. The doctor said the bump you took may have strained your memories, but we're going to make everything better'. She paused and added 'Chandler, do you even know what year it is'. Chandler smirked at such a trivial question and said '2008'. Rachel covered her mouth with her hand, willing herself not to cry, as she took a step back shook her head and replied 'Chandler, it's only 1998'


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few days later and the doctor felt that Chandler was well enough to be discharged from the hospital. He had prescribed some medicine, in case Chandler had any pain, and suggested he would do better to recuperate at home, where he may respond to familiar surroundings. Ross and Emily were there to lend a helping hand, and wheeled Chandler to Phoebe's taxi, which was parked at the curb. They volunteered to drive Chandler home, as Rachel waited for the prescription to be filled at the hospital pharmacy. Chandler was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his life...or rather the life he knew was just an image. Just a mirage.

'You doing ok', Emily asked as she gently helped Chandler into the car. He could only nod and Ross replied that Chandler was suffering from short-term amnesia and they would do anything they could to help him thru it. 'So...you're really married', Chandler asked, as Emily nodded and proudly displayed the ring that was on her finger. Chandler sank into the seat, leaning his head back, closed his eyes and wondered what happened. He felt like Dorothy trapped in the Land of Oz.

'Try not to think about it, Chandler. Your memory will return, in time', Ross said matter-of-factly. Chandler asked what happened and how he wound up in the hospital, and Ross replied that Chandler was on a ladder, replacing a light-bulb and lost his balance and fell head-first onto the counter. They finally arrive at the apartment as Ross and Emily try to help Chandler up the stairs but he rebukes their efforts and said 'I still know how to walk, you guys'

'We're sorry', Emily replied. Chandler shook his head and said 'No, I'm sorry you guys. I know you're only trying to help, and I don't know why I'm taking this out on you. None of this is your fault', Chandler responded. Ross replied that none of it was Chandler's fault, either and that he was just frustrated, right now. 'I don't get it. I still remember where I work. I still remember you guys. I just don't remember marrying Rachel', he sighed as Ross opened the door to Chandler's apartment as he plops down on his recliner. 'And I even remember this chair', he said.

'I was pretty pissed when you told me that you were going to marry Rachel. We fought tooth-and-nail and I told you I would never talk to you, again', Ross said as he handed Chandler a glass of water. 'So what changed your mind', Chandler asked and Ross said ironically it was Chandler. 'What'd I do', he asked. Ross sat down on the chair next to him, as Emily sat on his lap, stroking the back of his neck. 'You told me that if we really wanted to be with together, we would have already been together'

'You made me realize the Rachel I loved was the Rachel in High School, and it was finally time for me to let go and move on', Ross said. 'But to see you guys... how happy you were and how happy you made each other. I wouldn't change that for the world', Ross continued with a smile. He looked up at Emily and said 'Besides, if I had said gotten together with Rachel. I would have missed out on the greatest person to walk into my life'. Emily reached over, gave Ross a kiss.

Emily got up, went to the bookshelf and pulled out a photo album, as Chandler flipped thru the pages, showing their first date, their wedding and feeding each other cake, at their reception. 'I wish I could remember', Chandler said as he closed the book. 'And you will. OK'? Ross said as he placed the book back on the shelf as their was a knock on the door. Chandler started to get up, but Emily told him to just sit down and she went to answer the door, inviting Monica and Richard inside.

'How you feeling', Richard said as he started to examine Chandler's eyes, with a pocket-flashlight. Chandler nodded and said his memory was a little fuzzy, right then. Chandler could not take his eyes of Monica and could not believe that she was not his wife. As the rest of the gang talk, he still could not take his eyes off Monica. Rachel enters a few more moments later, putting some groceries away, fills a glass with water, and hands Chandler a pill.

She sat down on the armrest of the barcalounger, as Chandler swallowed the pill and said 'So? Anything yet'? Chandler could only shake his head as Ross piped in and said 'These things take time, Rach. It's not something you can fix, simply by flipping a switch. 'I don't get it Chandler. You remember just about everything else, but you can't remember us', Rachel said. There was a hint of anger in her voice. She didn't want there to be, but she couldn't help it.

'Guys it's late and I'm sure they're both exhausted'. Emily said as everybody said goodnight, before slipping out. 'I'm sorry Rachel. It's not like I don't want to remember', Chandler said. Rachel lowered her head, ashamed of the way she was acting and knew it was a medical condition, and not something he had any control over. 'No, honey. I'm the one who should apologize. I know none of this is your fault'. She reached over, sat down next to Chandler, wrapping him in her arms and said 'If you don't remember anything else, remember that I love you'.

'Did Joey really leave', Chandler asked. Rachel swallowed and tried to stop the tears, but they started to flow and she nodded. 'He...he walked in on you and Kathy as you were... well, you know' He moved out the next day, staying with one of the actors that was in his play, and a week later he announced he was moving to Los Angeles and that was the last anybody has seen or heard from him. He wrote you a letter before he left. Did you want me to get it'

'I kept the letter all of this time', he asked and Rachel nodded and said she would go and get it. She got up, went over to the desk, pulled out a drawer and reached inside and pulled up a tattered note. 'He can't be gone. I saw him just yesterday', Chandler replied. Rachel wiped away a tear and said 'No, sweetie. That's your memories playing tricks on you again. The doctor said that might happen'. She said down next to Chandler, holding the letter in one hand, and wrapping Chandler in her other.

Rachel cleared her voice and started to read 'Chandler, you were like a brother to me. No, you were more than a brother. You were more than a friend...you were even more than a best friend. That's why it's so hard for me to say this, but you and Kathy crossed a line. I would have expected this kind of betrayal from others, but never from you. That's why this hurts so much for me is because I wasn't betrayed by just anybody. I was betrayed by you... and some things just cannot be forgiven. This is one of those things. I gave you my love and friendship, and this is what I get in return. I've tried to forgive you, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. So I have decided I need to leave... go to a place and get a fresh start, with a fresh new life. The ironic thing is if you came to me, I would have stepped aside and give you guys my support and blessing. No doubt I'll make other friends here in California, but I will never again have a best friend'

Tears poured down Chandler's face and he said 'I didn't mean it'. Rachel just held him close and said 'No I know you didn't mean to hurt him'. Chandler sighed and said 'If I could only go back and do this again'. Rachel nodded and replied 'But you can't live in the past'. Chandler smirked and said 'How can I? I don't even know my own past, it seems'. Rachel just sat there with him and said 'I know you don't. You don't have to, baby. Just know that I love you, right now'


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days later, as Rachel left to run a few errands, and Chandler was leaving to head to Ross' apartment, as the two of them were going to the arena to catch a basketball game. At first Chandler didn't feel like going, but Rachel talked him into it and convinced him that he needed to, and should get out of the house. Even if it's only for a few hours, and said it would do a world of good, for him.

He walked over to the apartment, and knocked on the door. A few moments Emily answered and invited Chandler inside, saying that Ross was in the shower and would be ready in a few more moments. Chandler sat down on the leather sofa that was in the living room, as Emily handed him a beer, as she sat next to him. 'So, are you doing any better', she asked and Chandler just shrugged as he downed a gulp of beer and said 'I guess. It's just weird, ya know'

Emily nodded, saying she understood. But in reality, she didn't.. she couldn't. She couldn't fathom what it must be like, to not only have your memory erased, but replaced with another alternate reality. 'So, can I ask you a question', she asked as he nodded. Emily asked him about his other memory... the one he thought he had. Chandler said he thought that he was married to Monica. He also went on about how he thought Rachel interfered in their wedding, causing a rift between her and Rachel, and a rift between her and Ross

Emily smiled and said 'No, Chandler. Rachel never said his name, and there is no problems or issues with any of us'. She looked at Chandler said 'I noticed that when we all came over the other day, you couldn't take your eyes off Monica'. Chandler grew embarrassed and said 'Was it that obvious', as Emily nodded and added, 'I don't think she knew, however'. At that moment, Ross came out of the bathroom as Emily went to talk with him.

'Keep an eye on him, just in case', she said as they were finishing their talk. Ross kissed her and said 'You know I will. He's my best friend'. Ross entered the living room and enthusiastically said 'Are you ready, man'. Chandler got up, as Ross tossed him his jacket, as they went to the curb to hail a cab. 'Madison Square Gardens', Ross instructed as the cab driver left for the arena. 'It's been so long since I've been to a basketball game. I guess the last time I went, was with you and Joey'

Ross' noticed Chandler's crestfallen face when he mentioned Joey's name. 'I'm sorry, man', he apologized. 'No it's ok. It will just take me some time to adjust to all of this', Chandler replied. Ross nodded, and not another word was spoken, as the cab driver made their way to the arena. Eventually they pull up to the main entrance-way, as they paid the cab fare and made their way inside. They stopped by the concession stand for a few beers and a hot dog, as they make their way to their seats.

'I don't believe it', Chandler exclaimed as he pointed a few rows over, as Ross strained to see where he was pointing. 'It's Joey', Chandler said with excitement, as he got up to go over to him. 'Chandler, wait a minute', Ross said as he laid a protective hand on his best friend's shoulder. Chandler turned around to face Ross, as he continued 'I know you don't remember, but he was pretty steamed at you. I mean nobody has seen or heard from Joey since then. I don't know if he'll be happy to see you'. The words stung Chandler, and he said 'Maybe, but I have to know for sure'.

Ross knew Chandler was right and would need to get some closure, and relented. With his heart beating 1000 times a second, he slowly made his way over and simply said 'Hey, man'. Joey looked up at Chandler and turned back around and mumbled 'Hey'. Chandler fumbled for the words and said 'I thought maybe we could....'. His sentence was interrupted by the buzzer, signaling the start of the game. 'The game's starting, so let me watch it in peace. OK', Joey snapped rather coldly as he turned his attention back to the court, talking with another person who was sitting next to him. 'Who was that', he asked and Joey said 'He used to be my friend'. Tears formed in Chandler's eye as he ran out of the arena, into the hallway as Ross quickly followed him.

'I can't believe it. I can't believe how badly I screwed everything up', he lamented as he was leaning against the wall. 'Hey, Chan', Ross started as Chandler interrupted him and said 'He was my best friend. How could I have done this to my best friend'. Ross was silent for a moment and said 'It was a bad decision. That's all it was'. The noise was loud, from the cheering crowds as Ross turned to Chandler and said 'Hey, let's get out of here'. Ross motioned for Chandler to follow him, as they left the arena and walked to a local bar that was a few blocks away.

They enter the bar, and head for a vacant table as a waiter comes by, and Ross orders some beer. 'It was just a bad judgment call, ok. I mean what happened, happened. And you can't go on beating yourself up, forever. Eventually you have to learn how to let go'. The waiter returns with the beer as Chandler said 'It's not just that, Ross. I broke the Guy Code. Rule 1 of the Guy Code is you don't go after your best friend's girl'.

Ross didn't say another word as he finished his bottle of beer, and promptly signaled for another one. 'Do you think they'll let us back inside the arena', Chandler asked. Ross smiled as they paid for the beers, and walked back to the arena, showed their ticket stub to security, who allowed them back inside. They made their way back to their seats, just as the half-time show was winding down. Chandler couldn't take his eyes off Joey and his new friend, thinking that used to be them.

There was an announcement on the speaker that said 'It's time for the half-time free-throw. One lucky guest could win $10,000 if he or she is able to sink a basket from the free-throw line. Right now we're looking for seat number EE-23. If you have that seat, please show your stub to security, and they will escort you to the court. Good luck'. Ross noticed the row they were sitting in, and excitedly told Chandler that his seat was the winning seat.

Chandler leaped up, pulled out his ticket stub and went to find security, who verified and escorted him down to the court, to sporadic applause from the crowd. 'What's your name, sir'. The security officer said and Chandler nervously replied 'Chandler Bing'. The official went over to Chandler, handed him the ball and said 'You only have one shot. Make it a good one'

The announcer got back on the speaker and said 'Ladies and Gentleman, Chandler Bing will be shooting for $10,000. Good luck, Chandler'. He nervously approached the free-throw line, aware that all eyes were on him. 'Nobody really expects you to make it, anyway', he told himself, trying to take some of the pressure and edge off. He looked at the basket, which seemed to be a hundred miles away. He took a few deep breaths, and threw the ball. He closed his eyes, knowing what the outcome would be, and expected to hear the boos and jeers of the crowd.

But instead he heard cheers, as the ball neatly went into the basket and the announcer got on the speaker and said 'Ladies and Gentlemen, Chandler Bing just won $10,000' He ran around the arena, slapping hands with some fans, as they offered their congratulations, before making his way off court and was approached by a gentleman wearing a suit who had him sign some papers, and wrote out a check, handing it to him, shaking his hand.

Chandler made his way to the his seat, as Ross asked to see the check. He handed Ross the check who smiled and said 'Very nice' and handed it back to Chandler. He put it in his pocket and said 'Yeah, but I'd give it all back, if I could have the chance to do everything over'. Ross nodded, understanding what he meant. The game ended, as the crowds begun to leave the arena and as Chandler got up, he was struck by a massive head-ache. It was like nothing he ever felt before, and the pain seemed to shoot across his entire body, as he slumped to the ground, unable to focus as his eyesight was getting very hazy. The last thing he remembered was hearing Ross yell for a paramedic.

He wasn't sure how long he was out, and was surrounded by darkness and heard somebody gently call his name. 'I think he's coming around, Mrs. Bing' as Chandler willed himself to open his eyes, to find Monica standing by his bed, with Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, and Joey just a few paces behind. 'What happened', Chandler groggily asked. Tears formed in Monica's eyes who kissed him deeply and said 'Baby, you were in a bad car wreck. You were in a coma for three days, now. For a while there, we thought you were gone'

'But I was gone, I really was gone. And all of you were there. It was like some kind of freakish Alternate Reality. Ross and Emily were married. Monica, you were married to Richard, I was married to Rachel, and Joey took off after he found out about me and Kathy'. Monica smiled, put her finger on Chandler's lips and said 'We're all here... everybody. OK' Chandler nodded and Phoebe happily exclaimed 'There's no place like home'. Everybody looked at her funny as Chandler cracked a smile and said 'Thank you Glenda the Good Witch of the North'

'Well, we'll leave you guys alone', Rachel said as she kissed Chandler on the cheek, as did Phoebe. Ross and Joey simply settled for a pat on the shoulder. They closed the door as they left, as Monica climbed into the bed, next to Chandler and protectively wrapped her arms around him, 'This is the only Reality I want', Chandler said as they both drifted off to sleep

The End


End file.
